True Love Never Dies
by Maki Haruko
Summary: A love story of two people, or more? When Cloud finds it hard to cope with the death of Aeris, his friends try to find a way to make him happier. Bring back what he lost, but without realizing this, it changes everyone's lives.
1. Chapter 1

(I don't like the CloudXTifa pairing, so I'll do it my way! p.s. this computer has to spell check. There maybe some errors)

I hate her. I don't know why she is always hanging around. She knows that she means nothing to me. I just miss the flower girl. It's been a while since the existance of Sephiroth is no more, but Aeris is still gone. I need her back. And thats what I'm determined to do. I count the seconds, minutes, hours, days that I miss her. I never stop thinking about her once.

Red XIII told me that it was possible to ressurect Aeris, but how? All he told me to do was go back to where she died, bring back her body, and he'd do everything else. There is one thing of importance to this task. It has to be done within a week of the persons death. It's already been 6 days.

"Cloud, just ask Cid to take you back there on the air ship and retrieve her body. We all know that you need her here, so just do it." Red XIII told me. I couldn't bare the thought of seeing her lifeless body in the water or in my arms. It hurt to much, but I had to do it.

"Cloud, I already asked Cid to take you! He said he would! He just needs your okay, okay?" Yuffie told me. Her usual excited self except when she was on the airship. Aeris was so calm and happy all the time, almost like Yuffie. No one is as perfect as Aeris.

"Yuffie! I don't know if I can go back there. It'll hurt to much!"

"You have to! No one else wants this more than you!"

"Fine! Where's Cid! We'll leave now!"

"I knew you would come to your sences, Cloud!"

Next thing I knew, Yuffie dissapeared onto a radio and then a giant aircraft called "Highwind." The ship that Aeris was never on. Yuffie, Vincent, Cid, the crew, and I all left for the City of the Ancients, the place where her body dwells. Red XIII had to stay behind and prepare for the cerimony, Barret was busy taking care of Marline, and Tifa just dissapears when ever Aeris comes up in a conversation. Yuffie came into the cockpit for once, but was holding a large paper bag. The rest of us went to the controlls to watch the area before us. Aeris would've loved this.

"GET YER' ASSES MOVIN'! WE DON' GOT AL' DAY! FULL SPEED A'EAD TO THE CITY OF THE ANCIENTS YOU DUMBASS!" Cid's usual self, always yelling. He was the compleat opposite of Aeris. I felt like I was the only one that changed since Aeris' death. The ship starts moving, slowly at first, but builds speed quickly. The sun is high in the sky as we rush past the sea and landforms. The sky was clear with a cloud here and there. Aeris would've loved the view from the large window in the cockpit.

The ship slowly reaches a northern continent where The City of the Ancients resides. Where her body resides. The young crew member lands the ship close the city. Cid, Yuffie, Vincent, and I slowly get off the ship off of the rope ladder. This was it. I was going to see her pale face again, but maybe soon she'll smile at me again. My heart began to ache. We began to walk closer to the city, then, Highwind takes off. I couldn't help but feel like we're being strandid, so I chased after it.

"Don' worry Cloud! I told em' to leave, you dumbass!" Cid yelled after me.

"Why?"

"Because we don' wan' you to chicken shit out on us. We're gettin' Aeris." Next thing I knew, Cid and Vincent were dragging me by arms and Yuffie was skipping along happily behind us. I tilted my head backwards to see the entrance to the Grand City ahead. Aeris was in there, and I was going to get her.


	2. Chapter 2

The place of her death was ahead. It hurt knowing she was there in a lifeless clump in water. I preyed that she hadn't deteriated in anyway, or it would be impossible for me to touch her. I didn't know what I'd do if I felt her once soft skin peeling off her bones, but it was scaring me. The glowing city ahead seemed to call my name even in my saddest attemptes to ignore the place and what I had to do. It kept calling me, and it seemed like a way of encouragement to save her. No, she can't be saved, she's already gone, but it's telling me to bring her back.

What could I do? Just take her to Red XIII for him to test if bringing her back actually works? What if it doesn't? What if she doesn't remember me? What if I have to face the truth that she never loved me, and that my love is a lost cause? All these questions running through my mind. It hurts. I can't make it stop. Aeris is in my mind. Everywhere. I have entered the area where only Aeris is in my mind. I close my eyes trying to get away from the pain. It doesn't work. All I can see is me and her at the Golden Saucer together. Happy. The play is in my mind. I'm her knight in shining armor and I've come to get her away from the depths of evil. Then it hits me. That is what I HAVE to do. That is my destiny. To live happily with Aeris. She is my true love, and I need her as she needs me.

Thats when I struggle against the grip of Cid and Vincent.

"LET ME GO!"

"We can't do that Cloud, you have to get her." Vincent told me cooly.

"Yeah ya' big dumbass. She's your responsibilty to get." Cid's words put more pressure on me to retrive her from the water.

"I know that! Now let me go!"

I feel them let go of me and I hit my head on the ground. I sit up and rub my head. I turn around and look at the entrance of the city. She was there just waiting for me to help her. To get her. To love her. I stand up and run to the buildings trying to remember which one she was in. Images were flashing through my mind as I blinked each time, telling me where to go.

Then I see it. The giant seashell building with the pool of water around it. Aeris was there. My heart skipped a beat, then it started racing. I was going to see her, and it started to hurt. My eyes began to blurr, but I knew I couldn't stop now. It was to late. My body, mind, soul was going to her. My body shaking. My hands trembling. I walked up to the pool and saw the pink dress she was wearing. It was tattered, but her body was untouched. It seemed like she was never dead. I quickly jumped into the water rushing over to her as if I was trying to save her from drowning. I lifter her body up in my arms, and I couldn't help but hold her to my face as I kissed her cheek. I had her, and she was mine again. She was mine.

I walked over to the edge with her in my arms. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Something seemed like it was missing from her. Then I seen. The materia that her mother gave her was gone. She wouldn't feel the same without it. I should get it for her as a gift, if she comes back. How can I say if? I want this more than anything. I WILL give it to her as a gift WHEN she comes back. I knew this was happening since my heart felt like it was going to explode with excitement. Cid and Vincent where there. They grabbed her from me so I could get out of the water, and I almost didn't let them. I didn't want to let her go again, but I did. I climped out of the water and I looked at the seashell building. Her materia was in there, so that was where I had to go.

I began to walk towards it feeling my heart lifting, like it was being healed.

"Hey! Dumbass! Where ya' goin'? We need ter' get Aeris back to Red!" Cid was yelling at me.

"Stop calling me a Dumbass Cid, I need something from here." He shrugged and helped Vincent and Yuffie pick Aeris up.

I walked up the stairs to the crystal staircase leading to the water where Aeris was killed, and where part of Genova was destroyed. I seen bits and pieces of it there, deteriating. The stentch was horrible. I searched the dark water for the glow of the materia. I wonder if it still glowed. I spotted it. Shining brightly behind a pillar. Some black was swishing around it, but I payed no attention to it. I hopped to the pillar and reached my hand in. I grabbed the shiny materia and I felt warmth in the palm of my hand. I was pulling my hand up to inspect it more, when the black strings grabbed my wrist. I pulled harder, but it wouldn't break. I felt it shreading my flesh the more I pulled. I pulled out my Buster Sword and slashed at it. Bubbles started forming and the black string seemed to raise up. Soon I felt the string pulling me upward. I slashed at it with the one hand that was free with the sword.

"Leave it here!" A husky voice said.

"No! It's Aeris'!" I yelled back at it. A loud roar was heard a felt the strings cutting me more. My Sword didn't seem to be working. Then I saw a flash of light before my eyes. The materia still glowing brightly. I felt the black string loosening on my wrist. I was put back down on the pillar, and the black string went back into place and it seemed to deteriate more. It began to dissapear. I looked at my bleeding wrist. It hurt like hell, but it was worth it. Anything for Aeris. Aeris... Now I see. The materia...Aeris protected me. Her love is in this materia, along with all the love in the lifestream. Aeris did love me. I knew it. I had to get Aeris back to Red XIII. Nothing could stop me now.


	3. Chapter 3

I jogged to the group with Aeris, my wrist bleeding, stinging. I didn't care. All I cared about was Aeris. I walked over to them. They were still struggling with Aeris, trying to get her out of there. I ran to them, took her from them, and stared at her beautiful face as I walked quickly out of the City.

"Cloud! What happend to you!" Yuffie's concirned voice. Me to die is the last thing she wanted after enduring the ride there.

"Nothing. Just getting something for Aeris. Cid! Call the crew you dumbass!" Revenge is sweet.

"Right!" He didn't mind. Click. "You dumbasses get here so we can go to Red." He talked to the crew more harshly than anyone else.

Highwind was there less than a minute later. Decending to the planet, I ran to it. They tossed the rope ladder down. I put Aeris over my shoulder and I climbed up using one hand, and the other holding to her tightly. My heart beating, this was actually going to happen.

I carried her to the cockpit and layed her down on a soft area the crew premade, probably by Cid's order. There were flowers around it. I knew it was for her. She looked like she was sleeping. The only thing different about her was that her clothes were tattered and her scent was hard to smell. Cid, Yuffie, and Vincent all came in, Yuffie taking her spot in the corner with the paper bag.

"Get this ship movin' you dumbasses!" Cid never stops yelling or swearing. The ship once again picked up pace and we were heading to Red XIII. I couldn't wait to see her moving. I couldn't wait to see her beautiful green eyes looking at me. I couldn't wait to see her perfect lips smiling at me. I couldn't wait to kiss them. I felt my heart get faster with every mile we were closer to Red XIII's village. I just couldn't wait.

The ship landed by the village. I picked Aeris up and carried her down the rope ladder into the village with Yuffie, Vincent, and Cid behind us. The wind was getting strong and it was blowing Aeris' scent into my face. The faint smell of lilies and lilacs was heaven to me. I knew she was going to be alive. She wasn't fully dead yet, and as long as I was alive, she would never be.

I reached the village and everyone watched me carry her to Red XIII. He was waiting for me. He was waiting for us. He began talking and I knew it was a sign to fallow him. He lead us to a small dirt circle that he made. It had odd symbols around and in it. There was a fire off to the side and some herbs, flowers and medacines near it.

"Lay her in the circle," Red XIII told me in a flat voice. I did so. He just stared at me and the others.

"Yuffie, Vincent, I will need your help." He told them.

"What about me?" I asked.

"Cid, take Cloud to where he tells you." He just ignored me.

"Cloud, all I want you to do is go to her favorite place and think about her. Prey for her." Now he gave me commands. Red XIII stared at me. I thought.

"Cid. We need to go to Midgar." I knew ecactly where to go.

Cid just walked away heading towards the airship. I fallowed, and once again, we took off, but this time to Midgar. I never stopped thinking about her. I was just so happy. I was preying this would happen.

We were in Midgar. We were walking in the slums where Aeris had always lived when she came here. I walked past her home and looked there. This part of the City was untouched, so I knew her favorite place was too. It was all happening so fast. I kept walking with Cid behind me. I finally was there. Her church. The children were there playing in the flowers that only grew in her church. Light was shining from the hole in the roof that I made when I fell in. How she got involved. How I got involved. I sat on one of the benches there and I thought about her. I preyed for her.

"Mister, you knew the flower lady right?" The girl asked me.

"Yes."

"When is she coming back?"

"Soon. Very soon. Just go home for now an prey for her to come back." I smiled at her. She smiled back and went home. The boy then got up and fallowed. I was there alone with Cid and I was thinking about her. Only her. I love only her...


	4. Chapter 4

(this Chapter will be in Aeris' point of view, if you don't like it, don't read it!)

I'm just flowing in this ocean. This stream of nothingness. I feel nothing except for the invoulentary movement of my body. I can speak, I can think, I can feel, but I can't see nothing but a green haze over my eyes. I've been alone for the longest time. No one talks to me. I feel alone. I miss everyone. I'm not even sure how I got here, but I miss them. I miss him...

I've been floating in this stream for what seems like years. Nothing to do but to think about my friends. Nothing to think about except if my prayer worked. I must have worked if I'm still alive. But am I alive? I can't be sure. I feel so lost. All I can think about is my prayer and him. His blue eyes are haunting me. I can see them looking at me. In my mind at least. I wish that I was with them. I prey for it every moment. I prey to see him.

I feel a tugging at me. I feel like I'm being lifted. I feel like I'm being taken away from this nothingness.

"You're leaving Aeris." A voice was talking to me. Who was it?

"Who are you? Where am I going?"

"The names Zack, and you are going home. It's to late for most of us, but you're going to see your loved ones. Tell Cloud I said hey. He's a good buddy of mine. He saved the world." How does he know Cloud? Did I die? I'm going home? I'm going to see...Cloud. His name is Heaven. I miss him. I love him.

I was about to tell him I will, when I feel my chest be squeezed. It hurt. I couldn't breath. I couldn't do anything. I feel pain. I feel like I'm drowning. I'm lost again.

I seen red now. I tried opening my eyes, but all I could see was the sun. The sun! Where am I? Then the sun was blocked from my view by a big furry head. Red XII. I couldn't help but hug him instantly. I sat up and looked around. Yuffie was there, so was Vincent. Barret and Marline was there. Tifa was there too, but she looked to angry.

"It worked! Red XIII, you're a genius! Aeris! You're alive again!" Yuffie was so peppy like always. She ran over, helped me up, and hugged me.

"It worked Red XIII, I was doubting it was possible, but you proved me wrong." Vincent. His usual shadowed self always acting invisable. I had to hug him. I hugged Barret, Marline, and Tifa too. Tifa refused to hug me back. What is wrong with her? Wait, something missing.

"Cloud is going to be so happy!" Yuffie was jumping up and down. Cloud and Cid were missing!

"Where's Cloud?" I had to ask.

"We don't know. Red XIII told Cid to take Cloud where ever Cloud wanted. He went to your favorite place on the planet." Vincent always had the answers. My favorite place on the planet was with him. My second was the church. So we have to get to the church.

"I need to see Cloud." I had to tell everyone. Yuffie dissaperared for a second.

"Cid's already on his way to take you to him." Yuffie always made things happen. I was going to see him. His beautiful blue eyes. I couldn't wait.


	5. Chapter 5

(okay, i think that it's a lot more fun when someone is telling the story, so there will be a lot of viewpoint changes. just read the top one to tell you who. We're back to Cloud.)

The old building smelt of flowers. The kind Aeris smelt of. It was heavenly. I was preying that it would work. I knew that I wouldn't live long if I coudln't see her alive any longer. I am confident that it would work. Cid left a while ago. He said he had to do some things and that he'd be back in a while. I kept replaying her smile in my mind. I felt warmth on me. The sun was shing down on me from the hole in the celing. I was sitting in the middle of her flowers.

My eyes are closed. I'm looking up into the light that was shining on me. I was preying that she'd come back. I knew she would, but Red XIII told me to prey. I heard birds twittering above me. Then I felt something touch my shoulder. I jerked my head over and opened my eyes to see something truely beautiful. Aeris was there smiling, staring at me with her beautiful green eyes. I was dazed for a second, then I quickly stood up.

"Cloud..."

She remembered me. She placed her hand on my face. I wrapped my hands around her waist. Her hand was warm. This time it wasn't a dream. This was real. I was with her. I pulled her into a tight hug and she wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me back. I couldn't believe it but I felt the white-hot burning of tears slipping down my face. I never wanted to let go of her, but she broke the hug.

"Cloud, why are you crying?"

I collapsed to my knees and I sobbed. I was just so happy. She hugged my head as I cried.

"Aeris, I have to tell you something." I looked at her with my tears still falling. She looked at me in a worried face.

"What is it?"

"I just have to tell you. I never got to tell you before. I just want to let you know that I love you." I wrapped my arms around her and held her to me.I knew she was smiling as she hugged me back.

"Deep down, I knew you loved me. I knew you'd come back, Cloud." Did she love me? I looked at her as I still sobbed. I never cried like this before. "I love you, too."

I stood up and whiped the tears from my eyes. She stood up, too. She grabbed my face and planted a kiss to my face. I kissed her back. I never did this before, and I felt my heart being healed again. She did love me. I was not going to let her die again. I pulled out the materia I cut my wrists to get.

"When it happened, it fell out, and I went to get it for you." I held it out to her. She took it from me.

"Thank you Cloud." I smiled and hugged her again. She started picking a few flowers and handed them to me. She smiled her sweet smile and I took them. I put one in my hair and I knew what I was going to do with the other.

"Thanks." I replied. I grabbed her hand and started walking out of the Church. I went back to the airship where everyone was waiting. I wen't inside the cockpit and Marlene was there. I handed another flower to her. I had one more flower, and I put it in Aeris' hair. She smiled and kissed me again. Her lips were soft and warm.

"Lets go home to Rocket Town Cid." We all had homes in Rocket Town now, and Aeris' home was my home.

"Ya heard em' you dumbasses! Get this ship movin'!" Cid always yelling. The ship took flight, and I took Aeris to the front of the Ship to the big window. It was beautiful and so was she. I held her, and I never wanted to let go again. The only one for me is her.


	6. Chapter 6

(This chapter will be from Tifa's point of view and is the worst chapter.)

It's disgusting. I dispise her. If only Cloud knew how I care about him. If only he knew how much I loved him, even as children. He's always been an outcast, but I always accepted him. He just never notices me. I've tried wearing shorter skirts, smaller shirts, reaveling myself for a little bit of attention, and do I get it? No I don't. He's always drooling over that tramp, Aeris. I've known him longer than her, and he's in love with her. All he ever did was complain about where she was, why she died, why couldn't it be him instead of her, how she was beautiful, how she is perfect, why she had to run off like that, just everything about her. I can't stand it. There I was loving him with open arms while he mourned over a dead girl. He can't even see how much it hurts me when he talks about her. She was my friend, but I wonder that if I was dead, would he obsessive over me like he did for her?

There they are on the ship. Happy as I wish I could be. I wish I could just dissapear like I always did, but something kept me here. I don't know why, but I couldn't move. I watched them. Laughing, smiling, hugging, kissing. It hurts so much. Why can't I be loved by him? Why couldn't he just open his deep blue eyes to see that I have always been there for him. Why couldn't he see that I love him. Am I the only one that feels so alone?

I look around at everyone else. Cid has Shera, Red XIII has his village, Yuffie...Yuffie is alone! But why is she hugging Vincent if she is alone? She's hugging Vincent and she's not stealing anything from him! I'm the only one alone.

I can't help but feel that I'm useless and I should just die. I don't even notice how I'm walking out of the cockpit across the bridge and up the ladder to the deck. I can't help what I'm doing. I feel my heart aching and a certain pain in my chest. I feel like i'm dieing from the inside out. Then I realize where I am. I know what I should do. If no one cares about me, maybe I should just jump. I'm climbing the ledge into the cold, hard wind. The bars are cold and make me want to jump faster. I just help but think that this is a mistake. I can feel my heart pounding in my chest. I know I should do this.

I let go, but I'm not falling. My shirt must've got stuck in the bar. Just my luck. I squeerm and try to get free, but then I feel like I'm being pulled up. I look up to see Baret grabbing my shirt. Baret...he only has Marlene, his daughter, not a love. I'm not the only one.

"HOLD ON TIFA! I'LL GET YA' UP!" He had to yell over the wind. That's when I realized that this was a bad idea. I could hear a ripping sounds. My shirt was ripping.

"HURRY UP! MY SHIRT IS RIPPING!"

Suddenly I feel it rip compleatly feel myself drop, then I feel a strong hand on my wrist. He was holding it. He was pulling as hard as he could. I was on the deck again, panting, tired, and without a shirt. I was freezing, and all he did was take of his heavy vest, wrap me in it, and hug me to try to keep me warm. It was helping. I couldn't help but kiss him, but not on the cheek, on the lips. Maybe there is someone for me, and I think I just found him.


	7. Chapter 7

(This one if from Vincent's point of view! Mix it up a bit! Oh yes... Aeris is her real name. Aerith is her Kingdom Hearts name. If you check on the searches for characters, it's Aeris G. So, If you don't like that I spell it like it does in Final Fantasy VII, then you can get over your little anger management over misspelling things, because I think Aeris is the right way to spell it.)

Ever since I decided to go with Cloud and the gang when they found me, my views are different. I'm suddenly feeling how I use to before my heart was shattered. I'm suddently feeling friendship and even...love. It's different and I'm not use to it, so I find myself sheltering myself from my new friends. I don't know why, but I can't help but do it. I fear that I'll act like a fool infront of them, and even her. I keep my mouth shut do I don't say anything stupid. I always said something stupid around Lucrecia. I've never been that great on talking to people I like. I was suprised when Red XIII told me to go with Cid and her to assist Cloud in finding Aeris.

Yuffie has always been something I desired. She is just so happy and upbeat. That's how I want to be. She is beautiful, smart, sly, and quick too, but she is much to young for me. Sometimes, I'll just be sitting there thinking, and somehow, my mind will wonder to naughty thoughts about her. I end up coming out of it, no matter how hard it is, and I just have to slap myself. It's just wrong to love her.

I didn't want to go with them, but Red XIII thought it was for the best. We were on the ship and Yuffie was huddled over in the corner and throwing up in a bag. I wanted to comfort her, but I decided that it was best that I didn't, and in doing so, my mind wandered again. I realized what I was thinking and had to slap myself. Cid just looked at me like I was some kind of phyco. I was aware that it seems like it.

When we were dragging Cloud to the city, I could just feel someone's eyes piercing my back. I looked back to see that it was Yuffie. Why was she staring at me so hard? Cloud struggled and ran off, and Yuffie stuck close by my side talking to me. It made me feel nervous. I was frightened. Like always I said something stupid.

"Do you miss your old life?" Yuffie asked.

"Of course. Back then, I could get away from the girl I loved easily. Now, it's a lot harder."

"Now? You're in love with someone?" She had a sadness in her voice.

"Yeah. I mean--You're in my party--I mean--Red XII made me come--I mean--ehhh. Uhh." I decided just to shut up. Now she knew that I was in love with her, and much younger woman. I knew that she knew because she smiled at me. Her beautiful goofy smile.

While waiting for Cloud to come back, Cid went to investigate for a few minutes. That left me alone with Yuffie. A nervous predicament.

"So, who do you love, Vinny?" She had to ask.

I didn't answer. I just looked down.

"Hmm? Vinny?" She was stepping closer.

I still didn't answer.

"Who, Vinny?" She was in my face.

I couldn't take it anymore. She was asking for it. I grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to me. I pulled her lips to mind and kissed her. I didn't know what I was doing. Was I getting so bad that I couldn't control my urges?

I snapped out of it and tried to pull away. Then I realized that she had her hands wrapped around my neck and was kissing me back. I went into a little shock. I pushed her away.

"What are you doing?" I couldn't help but shout.

"But, I thought you loved me..." She was looking at the ground.

"You don't understand! I do--It's just that--you wouldn't understand."

"What? Because I'm a child? Well, I'm not!"

"Yuffie! You're not a child, but I'm still to old."

"Love has no age Vinny!"

I couldn't reply. She was right, but it felt so wrong. She was looking at me now.

"Red XIII didn't want me to tell Cloud, but he's guaranteed me that if we get Aeris, she'll be alive again, and her and Cloud will live happily ever after. I want that, and you're the person I want that with."

She was looking down again.

I didn't know what to say. I walked up to her and hugged her. She pushed me away.

"No! If you don't want that, I won't force you to."

She was crying.

"Yuffie. I do want that, I just didn't know if it was right." I looked down.

I felt like she hated my guts. I couldn't help but drop a few tears. She get close to me again, and whiped the tears from my cheeks. I did the same for her. She hugged me, and it felt so perfect.

"Then let's be together Vinny. We both want it. So, why not?"

"I can't think of a reason why not."

She smiled and I couldn't help but kiss her. We heard Cid cursing so we looked to see him. He broke his spear. Yuffie giggled her sweet laugh, and I knew she was ment for me. Lucrcia didn't love me like I loved her, but Yuffie feels the same way about me as I do her. Life couldn't be more perfect right now.


	8. Chapter 8

(Back to Cloud's view. Yay! I'm writing! Happy?)

I couldn't help but feel a pressure in my heart when she was near me. It was a pain. My heart would always speed up and it hurt, but it felt great. I knew I loved her, and I couldn't wait to show her how great Rocket Town was now that we made some changes. We all had so much to tell her, but we were going to wait till we got her settled down.

"Cloud?"

"Huh?"

It was Aeris.

"What happened while I was gone?"

I held her in my arms.

"Not to much, but we'll fill you in when we get home."

"Home...Where are we going?"

"Rocket Town. We all live there, except for Red XIII and Yuffie goes to visit her family once in a while."

"Where will I live?"

"I didn't really think about that. We all pretty much live in a few seperate houses. I guess you can live where you want to."

I kinda felt hurt. What if she didn't want to live with me?

"What about mother?"

"She still lives in Midgar. You could go live with her."

She just stared into space for a while. I guess she was thinking. I didn't want her to live with her mother. I wanted her to live with me. That's why she was brought back. To be with me! But, its not my choice to keep her from what she wants to do. It's her life again and I can't control her, as much as I want to.

"Whose houses have room in Rocket Town?"

She chose to live in Rocket Town! Yes! Now I can see her everday.

"Well, Yuffie and Vincent live together, but they have a spare room. Tifa, Barret and Marlene live together. Cid and Shera have a spare room."

"What about you?"

I didn't even tell her about my little house.

"I live a little bit further away from Rocket Town. Its a five minute walk. I needed space, so I moved there."

"How much room do you have?"

"I have two rooms, a kitchen, living room, and a nice big yard."

"I know where I'll live."

"Where?"

"With Yuffie and Vincnet."

I felt my heart break a little. Thats a lie. I felt it shatter into a million pieces. She didn't want to live with me.

She started to laugh. She turned around and kissed me, but I didn't kiss back.

"I'm just joking Cloud! Can I live with you?"

I was hurt that she would do that to me! Dispite my hurt, I felt my heart feel better.

"Cloud?"

I didn't answer her. I was thinking. I wasn't sure what I was thinking of though. I knew my cheeks were a flaring red because I saw that Aeris was giggling.

"Sure! You can live with me."

I walked away as quickly as I could so she couldn't see how red my face was. I walked out into the deck. It was cold.

"Cloud? Is something wrong?"

I ignored Aeris. I just couldn't help but wonder if she would even like living with me.

"Cloud!"

I felt her arms wrap around me from behind. I didn't know what to say to her.

"I didn't know that it would make you so upset..."

I could hear her words dropping. I knew what she was thinking. I could tell that she was crying silently.

'How could I only be here for a few hours and already messed things up' was what she was thinking. I couldn't bare the thought of her feeling bad. I turned around and hugged her tightly. Then I held her from arms length and looked at her.

"I forgot to tell you. Someone says hi. I think his name was Zack."

I felt my heart skip a beat. Zack. I knew my cheeks were getting bright red. Just hearing his name.

"What's wrong Cloud?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all!"

I heard my voice crack. She shouldn't know about him. She can't know about him.

"Who is Zack?"

"No one!"

"Tell me Cloud!"

"Just drop is Aeris!"

"No! Tell me!"

"He was my partner and past lover!"

I knew my cheeks were flaring. I slummped to the ground and I couldn't believe I told her.

"Wait. Zack, the Mercinary?"

I just nodded.

"He was my boyfriend."

I looked down. I felt like shit just knowing I told her. It didn't make me feel any better that the two people I loved the most in my life dated. She sat down next to me. I didn't know what to say or do. I felt her snuggle up to me.

"Don't Aeris."

"Cloud, are you mad at me?"

"No. I just feel like shit right now."

"If it makes you feel any better, I broke up with Zack when he left."

It didn't make me feel any better. I felt her grab my face and kiss me. I didn't do anything.

"Cloud! Stop acting like an ass! I love you!"

"I love you, too."

I kept looking down. She slipped her hand in mine.

"Cloud, We'll be home soon."

Thats when I realized that past relationships don't matter. We're together now, and that's all that matters. We were a family now, and we were going home. Our home.


	9. Chapter 9

(Let's go to Marlene's Point of View. Change of pace, ya know? It's a really short chapter. Sorry I havn't written lately. I've had a lot of work to do.)

I don't know why Daddy never takes me on his trips. I just want to get out the city once in a while. Well, I'm not in a city any more, but I still don't like that I can't have an adventure either. Living in this little town isn't much fun. At least I'm allowed to go outside more. I'm just not allowed to go out of the town. I don't like it at all.

Cloud is a great guy. It makes me wish I was older. Vincent is also really nice. I hate being so young. I like having a live away from daddy. He doesn't know this, but I know he's not my real father. I look nothing like him, but I love him like my father any ways. I've actually started to take Tifa as my mom too. She's always been there for me. I know daddy loves her, but I don't think she notices him because of Cloud. Her and Daddy are living with each other, and they're best friends. Kinda like me and Denzel.

Tifa says that Denzel is going to come live here in Rocket Town. She says that they are going to form an Orphanage and Denzel is coming back. I hope so. My friends made me feel like I wasn't alone. Now, I feel like I'm the only kid in this town. I see other kids once in a while, but they're older than me. I want my friends.

I have to stay here with Cid's wife. He's not married to her, but we all know they love each other. I think they should get married. I don't know why, but I can never remember her name. I'm waiting for them to get back so I can know what happened. I'll find out if I see Aeris with them, or not. They can't keep me out of this one.

Yuffie has a big mouth. I'm jelous of her. She's old enough to go with the group, she is an awesome fighter and she is pretty. She talks a lot. She told me that she likes Vincent. I can tell that Vincent likes her. He never talks when around her, and I can see that he's blushing and that his hands get sweaty. Last time he took me to Cloud's, he was holding my hand and Yuffie came by and started talking to me. He kept looking away from her. He wouldn't talk. His hands were getting really sweaty. He likes her.

Cloud is in love with Aeris. Even though she's dead, he can't get over her. He's always moping and the only time I see him smile is when he's helping me fight. Him and Vincent gave me a wooden sword to practice fighting. I'd rather have nun-chucks or a spear like Cid. I told Cloud that I didn't like having the sword. It was boring. He's making me another one so I can be more unique. He always thinks about others before himself. That's why I'm happy he's doing something to find Aeris. It's different.

I can see the ship approaching. I can see pink and purple on the outside part. I don't know what its called. Aeris is alive. I can tell. She's going to live here in Rocket Town. She loves Cloud. Now, its my turn for happiness. They promised me that we could build the orphanage when they got back and go get the orphans from Midgar. I wonder how Denzel is...


End file.
